yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Friendships
Finding Friendships is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot As Twilight Sparkle and her friends seek out their friends to trust with their secrets, They've discovered other good friends the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had. Ivan Ooze sends a new monster for the job/Chelsea has returned At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Professor Cog, Finster, Octoroo and Wrench finished a new monster called "Chemicalooze". As for Professor Dick and Masked Osodashi, They have revived Chelsea to have her join Ivan Ooze's evil alliance. Nadira helps Twilight with babysitting Flurry Heart/Ransik's day off Meanwhile at Twilight Sparkle's house, She and Nadira were spending sometime babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. As for Ransik, He's taking his day off for he time being. Seeking some friends to trust/Meeting with Donny Back at town, Twilight and her friends met with their friends and see if the could trust either of them with their Ranger Secrets. Just then, They've met with Donny, A friend of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys from Townsville. Visiting the Zoo/Fluttershy helps out with the animals Then, They started visiting the Townsville Zoo. With a few Zookeepers getting their hands full, Fluttershy helps out with the animals by calming them down without any fear. Ransik met with Button Mash/Playing video games together Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik was about to take his day off when he met Button Mash. When they came to his home, Button taught Ransik how to play video games as they played together. Jankenman and Aikko making a flower wreath/Meeting a few friends in Townsville Back at the Lab, Jankenman and Aikko were making a flower wreath. Meanwhile at Townsville, Twilight and her friends met with a few friends of Blossom, Brick and the others. Leia's Transformation of the body/Leia's child human form escapes Back at Ivan Ooze's Lair, Leia was having a difficult reaction of her body transformation. Not too soon, Her child human form escaped from her. The monster attacking the City/Ninja Steel Fusion Ranger Modes At the City, Chemicalooze creates his rampage attacking the innocents. Just as the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys fought him off, The Harmony Force Rangers activated their Ninja Steel Fusion Ranger Modes as he retreats. Some friends discovered a few Power Ranger secrets/Taking an oath for support Just then, They knew that some of the good friends from CHS and CPA discovered a few Power Ranger secrets. Soon, They took an oath to support the Power Rangers and keep everything they know a secret. Nadira visits Button Mash/Warning Ransik about Ivan Ooze's monter At the Crystal Prep Academy, Nadira was worried where her father is. Just as she arrived at Button Mash's house, She warned him about Ivan Ooze's monster attacking Townsville as they joined in. Dulcea and Diabolico helps Donny control his monstrous form/Helping the Rangers However, Donny was having trouble controlling his monstrous form. So, Dulcea and Diabolico worked their magic and helped him. Soon, They set off to help the Rangers, the Boys and the Girls. Trouble in Townsville/The Heroes and Heroines coming to the rescue Suddenly, There was trouble at Townsville. As Chemicalooze cause a havoc, The Harmony Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys begin to finish their battle. Ransik rescue the town's Mayor/Donny holds off the Oozemen and Tengu Warriors Then, Donny fights off the Oozemen and Tengu Warriors giving Ransik the chance to rescue the Mayor of Townsville from getting killed in the city hall. Fire in Robin and Mike's homes/Matoombo, Loki and Diabolico saved them But suddenly, Robin Snyder and Mike Believe's homes were caught on fire. Just then, Matoombo got Robin out of the fire as Loki and Diabolico got Mike out to safety. The Ultimate Battlizer/Dulcea's new gift bestowed to the Rangers However, The Harmony Force Rangers activated their Ultimate Battlizer. Then, Dulcea bestowed them the ability to poses alicorn, earth pony, pegasi and unicorn armor. Finishing the battle/The battle won once again Then, The Harmony Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys finished off Chemicalooze. At last, The battle won once again and all the people in Townsville is saved. The Megazord battle continues/A new legendary combination But then, Klank and Orbius made Chemicalooze bigger. As the Elemental Ultrazord was formed, They were given the ability to begin the Legendary Combinations with any type of Megazords and Ultrazords. Legendary Ninja Storm Formation/Chemicalooze brought down With no time to waste, The Harmony Force Ultrazord begin it's Legendary Ninja Storm Formation combining with the Hawkzord, the Lionzord, the Dolphinzord, the Snow Leopardzord, the Crimson Insectizord, the Navy Beetlezord, the Gold Bugzord, the Samurai Star Chopper, the Ninja Firebirdzord, the Ninja Swanzord, the Minizord and the Mammothzord. Just as the Ninja Storm formation was complete, They've destroyed Chemicalooze for good. Donny's friendship with Twilight and her friends/All good friends trusted When the battle was over, Donny became friends with Twilight and her friends. As for all good friends they trusted with their secret, Ransik and his company trusted them as well. Ivan Ooze's new evil plan/Restoring Leia's new form At the Lair, Ivan Ooze begins his new plan. Then, He restored Leia's new form to make her stronger. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Donny Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *Aikko and Jankenman will make the friendship Flower Wreath for Donny. *Donny will return in the debut in the episode. *Bubbles introduces her friend Donny at Boomer and he make friend with Donny too. *Bubbles see her friend Donny again and again. *Professor Dick and Masked Osodashi will rebuild Chelsea and return for her revenge. *Leia transforms into a 16 year old form and Leia young human spirit form leaves the place. *Jenmmica returned and join Ivan Ooze and his evil alliance. *Ururun felt unconscious and Leia was the wind flew by her. *Sunset tells Donny how happened last time ago bubbles meet him in the Townsville Zoo for the first time and came from the Unicorn Federation Alliance Headquarters. *Jenmmica uses the BFF charms and control Donny, Mike, The Gangreen Gang, Brick, Boomer and Butch by the evil magic. *Donny remembers the flashback that he was a monster, he goes with Chelsea and saved by the Powerpuff Girls from danger. *Donny, Mike, The Ganggreen Gang, Brick, Boomer and Butch were free by the evil BFF charms by Jenmmica. *Ransik saws Leia as the human form beside Ururun and became by their support. Songs #Here comes the Sun #Naisho dai yo! - Mane 10, Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys #Be Kind to People - Blossom and Twilight Sparkle #Saying I'm Sorry - Aikko, Berry, Bell and Ururun #Being Responsible - Boomer and Jankenman Transcript *Finding Friendships (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225